1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power control device, in particular, to a controllable power socket or a power control device with power-saving capability.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology progresses, usage of electronic devices has been becoming part of people's daily lives. With more and more electronic devices available, conventional power sockets could be insufficient in number of sockets thereof, necessitating additional usage of extension socket sets.
In practice, without another extension socket set the extension socket set that are in connection with electronic devices are often placed in the vicinity of a power source such as city power. Also, when the peripheral devices are disconnected from the extension socket set the extension socket set may not be turned off, squandering more energy and thus deviating from the trend of power saving in view of the natural resource for the energy generation has been gradually exhausted.